


In times of Need

by dangerusliasons



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic. Jane gets her nose broken by a perp and she goes to Maura for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In times of Need

Jane cradled her broken nose with her hands as Maura tried to pull her hands away, but Jane kept holding on, "The creep broke my nose ok? No, biggie!" Jane tried to convince Maura but she didn't even believe it herself.

"Come on Jane, stop being such a baby. Plus you're going to have to change your shirt, you're lucky I keep some spares here at the office." Maura smiles, her arms folded in front of her chest. She's long since given up on Jane releasing her nose of her own free will, so she's decided to do the next best thing, wait her out. So Maura goes back over to the freshly open corpse she's just been examining. She's played this game with Jane many times before and she knows how to win.

"Who's that guy?" Jane asks, still holding her nose, but walking over to the autopsy table.

"John Doe, he was brought in this morning."

"So you have no idea?"

"Not at this time no, I don't even have a cause of death, because I dropped everything when you came running in here with blood all over you," Maura replied, coolly, still investigating the new mysteries of the newly arrived Mr. John Doe. Jane walks around the autopsy table, looking at Mr. John Doe, and begins to laugh. "What now?"

"Nothing," she says in between giggles. "It's nothing," she grunts in pain, the laughing has made her nose hurt. "Can you fix me?" She asks Maura, she's ready to take her hands down now because she can't hide out all day in the morgue because she got her nose broken by a perp. She's too strong for that, and plus the fact that the punk is in interrogation right now and she just cant' wait to get her hands on him and put him away for murder.

Maura smiles for a moment, and goes over to her friend. Together they clean up the damage, and somehow, through strategic placement of her fingers, Maura puts Jane's nose back into place. "You still should go to the ER and have that looked at. You're gonna need painkillers, rest, and lots of ice packs. Also you're gonna look like a raccoon for a couple days. What did this guy hit you with a 2x4?"

"No, just his fists, he's in one of those underground wrestling groups, busted him on a murder charge."

"Who's handling the interrogation?"

"Korsak, the kid's home with his wife, she's got a high fever... doc says it should pass in a couple days, she just caught a virus." Jane replies. She likes being partnered with Korsak for a change, she's never blamed him for Hoyt getting her like he did, it was never Korsak's fault. The blame lay squarely on Jane's shoulders for going in with no back up. Maura nods and goes over to _the dead fridge_ and pulls out an ice pack, handing it to Jane. "Come on," she pouts "it's from _the dead fridge_!"

"It's ice, it won't hurt you! Plus it will help the swelling to go down faster."

Jane holds the ice pack up to her broken nose and winces from the pain, but holds it against the broken appendage, "Thanks." Jane replies meekly.

"What are friends for?" Maura smiles.


End file.
